The purpose of this proposal is to develop a Master's Degree program for policy makers, scientists and clinicians caring for and clinically treating the health and mental health sequelae of traumatized populations in diverse geographical and global environments affected by man-made conflict and/or natural disasters (e.g. Tsunami disaster of December 2004). More than 47 countries today have been impacted by war, ethnic conflict and civilian violence. The Harvard Program in Refugee Trauma (HPRT) at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), estimates that approximately one billion persons worldwide have had their lives disrupted by violence and disaster. Empirical studies reveal a considerable mental health and health related impact on these populations. Scientific investigations now reveal that the disability effects of violence can be identified and successfully treated by evidence-based interventions. The global implications of violence-related mental health problems, continuing to be globally neglected, are far-reaching, not only on the individual relief of suffering and disability, but also on socio-economic development, social capital and human rights. HPRT, in collaboration with the University of Rome, La Sapienza, and the Italian National Institute of Health, Istituto Superiore di Sanita (ISS), is prepared, along with 35 Ministries of Health from conflict and disaster affected countries, to develop, design and implement a global Master's Degree course through the coordination of HPRT-MGH, University of Rome and ISS. The Master's Degree will be in line with the goals of the current grant request by facilitating multi-disciplinary collaboration within and across institutions to seek the amelioration of a major global mental health issue, and offer a pathway for career development, especially in the developing world. This Master's Degree will be the first one in global mental health and violence. The major rationale for this Master's Degree project arose out of 25 years of clinical care, training and research with survivors of mass violence and natural disasters by HPRT in countries affected by mass violence. For the first time, the world will have available a culturally valid, scientific and affordable educational experience leading to a Master's Degree in this new and important global mental health area. The advanced scientific training of participants from post-conflict and disaster-affected countries will have an enormous impact on the identification and treatment of mental health problems in the world's poorest countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]